


The Wolf Games

by kyleestyles2004



Series: The Wolf games [1]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Awsome, Cool, F/M, OC, Smut, thg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4673105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyleestyles2004/pseuds/kyleestyles2004
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hunger games but with dawgniss a cool wolf</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1 tha reepin** _

**AN: OMG this is my frist fanfic!!!! i herd ma sis zoe talkin about ao3 (its har to registor innit?) so i thogt i shuld rite a hunga gamez fic!!!! Thanks to ma sister frum another misster taylor for tellin me about the book and tru blod plz don't hate. Also one direction lovers u rock!!! Harry is hawt!!!**

My name Dawgniss kylee criStal everblu and I live in distract 12 I have ankel lengh hair and it's pink. I am a werewolf and im 19 years old. I was kidnapped by wild deers wen I was 5 years old at birth (18 years ago :'( ). Both of my parents both died in the hunger games. Today is the day of the reeping. My bff gale (he's a were panther just like in ttru blood my bff told me about it) came to my house to walk with me to the square .I put on a one direction tshirt and pink shorts and put my hair in pigtails like hatsun mike.

"Hay dognip" said gale

"Wats up gale" I said He s so sexy. We walked to th square and effe trink was there "WELCOME TO THE 74th HUNGA GAMES!!!!!" She squeked "LAIDYS FIRST" she reched into the glass vase and puled out a strip. "The girl for the hinger games this year is........................... DAWGNISS CRISRAL kylee EVERBLUE"


	2. Capter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hhhhhh! Dogwifh has ben chiosen for the hunge games!!!!

_**Chaper 2** _

(AN im havin su muxh fun riting thhis fanfix!! thank you to my siter zoe for helpin me spel things. OMG DONT U THING THAT GALE IS SOOOOOOO SEXI?)

 

**"OH MY HARRY NOOOOOOOOOO!!"! I scremed...**

**"Not dognis" every one said sadly**

**"SHAT UP AND COM UP HERE NOW" efie said as she pointed to the stage I skipped up to the stage sad "And the boi is GALE WE'RE PANTHA". Gale was already halfyay up the steps becaus he was comming to save me**

**"Oh shiit" he cried.**

**"DONT FUKING SWERE" SHOUTED EFFE SHE BROUght us onto a wood room and said " both of ur family is deed so let's just go on the train"**

**"Ok we said sanly"**


	3. chapper 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dogwis gets onthe tram

** Capter3 **

**(AN i hop my chaprs ant to long! i hop evry 1 licks it!! ta to zoe)**

 

A car came and we got in it "I thought u said it was a train" i said cooly.

"Well get to it soon smart ass said" effei

"DONT u DARE talk to my gff like that" sed gale

"Ill talk to here any way I like bith" sayed entei. Gale send me a telekinesis message sayin he was gunna kill her with his wolverine hands and I sent him one bak tellin him to plz dont! Evn tho I relly don't like entei. After an whole hour we retched the train station. "Get on the tram now " saiid effi we got on and we sat down in the chairs.

"You sayd erlyer that I was ur gff. Do you fany me?" I said to galee jjust then a drunk man came in to the train room he had blowd hair and he was rally drunk. It was heymish!!!


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hamyos!!!!!!!!!!!

**Chaptr 4**

**(AN I hop evry 1 liks this fic!! im soooo exited for the next movi!!! ta to zoee)**

" **Was up guys" said hamyis "im ur tutor for the hunga games!"**

**"We dont need a tutor you idot!" I said. I tok of my clove and I start ed to tranfrom in to a wolf "C? I howled i can tear peeps feces of"**

**"oops i have to go t o the toilet now. I havent shut my pants or anything" said haymish.**

**"I bet he has" seid Gale as he ran over to thr bath room.**

**"What was i sayin be4? I eksed**

**"I cant ramembr. De smeel of poop is overpooring my brain and i cany remaber wat u were sain." I looced out off the wandow... We were in THA CAPITAL!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cahpter 5 bby u light up ma worl like noboby else**

**(AN OMG I GGOT A KODOS!!!! Ta 4 dat! tanks to ma sis zoe. she has to goo and worc in span son... i dont now whoose gona help me spel!)**

We arrivd in the capitol. It was full of weedos werin all sorts of crap! It was obious that none of them were were wovles. we went to the salon and it was full of weredos(lol cuz im a werewlpve) more weiedos and even more weiedos.

"fet naked nowww!!!!" Said a 1D hater

"Y?" I aked the horble guy

"cus i need to wash u befor u see the stylis yu stupid bich" I decied not to rip his arms of cuz i wood get into truble. He west me so i was evan cleener than usul he sent me to thus small room and locked the door su i was loked in. After 10 mins of bein loked in a man cam in and told me that id be wearin a 1D styles(lol harry styles) costsume for the charot show!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chatter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the chorot show!!!!

**Chaoter 6**

**(AN i goo bak to shool soon... no one ther licks 1d its horbul. no on thre is a werwolf lick me)**

I saw gale and told him about the cosutmes!!! He was so exited (he loves 1D too)!!! Just then gale kisse d me!!! He staged to take of my cloths and i took of his cloghes we ran up to the trubute bed room and kised on the bed. then we did it!!! It wus amzing. But sudnly entei walked in on us!!!?!??1

"wtf???? What r u doing!?!? his is MY bedroom!!!111! Go do that suwhere els you fukin disusin muckys!!!11" said elf angry. we looked up and saw a plack on the top of the bed that said: enties bed

"whoopsies i" said. She had just ruind it for us how culd she...? we went out oot of effes bedrum and gale ran away cring i decidd to leaf him to cry. I dint want him tvo no that i was criting too... The next day was the chaot show. I put on my 1D costume. it had harreys face allllll over it!! i put my hare in a bun on top off my head.

"IM SO FUKN BUETFUL!!!!" I scremed. i got on the hor and cart and gal did to. Sinnah seid that we had to be care ful not to burn up and die. But were wofles can only b killed w/ sliver bullrts!!! the horse's clapped out on to tha rod and sudenly our outfis bust into flames!! "OMFG NOOOOOOOO I SCREANed" i looced down expectin harris face to be burnt up but he was fine!!!! We looked supr seksy and evry1 was chearing

"DOGNID GOGNISS!!!!"


	7. chrap 7

_**Chapr 7** _

_**(AN a girl form highskool are reding the finfic and calin me dilecxic whatevr that meens! AND IM NIT!!!!1 your a bith!!1 stop reding my fanfix!!)** _

 

**THA carrige pulled up to stop in front of pedestrian Snowy!!**

**"Hey every1 welcom to th Capital and the 74th hunha gamez!!!" He said runnin a hand thru his brown hair!**

**"It loox like u are tha beast tribute dognid!" Gale whispeed in my ears**

**"Right now u guyz hav 2 go to tha tranning center btw secsy costumes district 12 i love 1D!!" Sayed the pres. we went back in to the hors senter and got of off the cabbige.**

**"OMG THE PEDESTRIAN LUVED UR 1d OUTFATS!!!!!!!!!" Said effir Sinner and hambig in onion.**

**"I kno." I sais. Ther was a fart nose and hamis left th rum.**

**"Hambig sut his pantz AGIN?!?!" Exliamed gale.**

**"Com on now u fukn idots! u got to b reddy 4 the hunge games tommorrrow!!!" Said effe**

**"TOMMORRROW?!?!?!?!?!??!?" I cred**


	8. Capt 8

**ChtA 8**

**(AN OMG HARY SYLE IS SO HAWT)**

Hamish and effie thru us in to a big room and loked the door.

"Oi u have to do sum skillz so you can get rayted on a scales of 1-10" said synca crane!!!!

"Oh yeh i ramember this from da movie" sed gale. I chose the sexiness skill! I tok of my cloves an i climbed a tree in a secksy way. All tha gamakeers were cheerin and gale had a expression!!

"U get a 15!!!!" Seid denca Den tha door unloked and effin pulled us out. She pused me into the trubtute bedrom and i feel aspeep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapte 9**

**(AN OMG IM SI SORY I DINT POST YESTRDAY!! Ma supid mum tok me to this borin tok me to a famly gavering and i dint have the tim to post... :()**

 

**The next day it wus...... the hunga gamez!!!111 i was in th tube too go up on to tha areana. cinema gave me a taylor swif jaket justin beiber pants and a 1d badge!!! I went up in th tube. then i gapsed! ALL OFF THE TRUBUTEZ WERE NEKED!!11**

**"gross!!11" i yelled. evryone was jelly off my clothes. there ware 1D bags all round the cornet !! Da air hon went of and i ran in too the corn and got sum 1D concert tees and miley circus posters and 5SOS sord!! I tuned arond and kiled bea tea. Den i spotted gal an ran too him! i ran past fuxface she tred to get ma ottograph but i kiled her w/ my wolvrine hand. we ran in too da woods.**


	10. Chapte tem!!!

**Chaptea 10**

**(an omg sory for postin late... they givr u soooo mush homwork in hihscool... i hop no one else frum ma skool finds ma ao3 acount!)**

 

 **We ran intoo** da woods and climed a tree. A soopid kid who wantd to see mah wolve skillz tred to follo us. i kiked him alsoo. we were up in thr tree wen sundenly gale stared to take mah cloth off!!!111 we made out nekked in the tee he lookd eggsacly like harry! then suddenly... he put his long winki in my foofoo!! "Oharrghgfhgg" gale scremed but suddenly............ THE CREEPY TV SHOW HOST AND SYNCA CRANE WERE IN THE OTHER TREE SPYING ON US!!!!111 "ARRRRGH!!!!" I SCReamed. "YOU PERVS!!" Gale transfromed into a wolf and ated them alive! after gale had eaten them he ran away cring. i fellowed him to a cave whre he was cring in tha croner.... "I NED TO BE ALOON!!" he crid. I ran awry crin qnd bustin in to teas...


	11. Chapper 11

_**Chapper 11** _

_**(Am omg ma sis left to go and work in span tooday. shez not helpin woth my spelin no more. i think im kwite god at spelin any way tho.)** _

i ranon into th cornycopa AND LAID DOWn om the 1d bed that was in the cornycopa. but sum1 was allreddy in th bed!!!!! it was... marval cayto and peter!!1111 "oi oi oi oi weeere tring to slep here!!" Seid clayto. "U lik 1d?!?! " i esked. "nooo we hate it" sed marval "UGH!!!" I YELED AS I KILED THEM W/ my wolferin hans. "i wuz kidin..." petee sed as he deid... "whopsiez" i whispd. they wer dead... but peter sat up and seid: "i like 1d!!" "Yay!1 i sad as he climed of the bed dya wann a be allys?" "yes!!!" seaid in a secksy way ;). al of a sudenly a sponserd parshute came down!!11 in the parashute it was........ HARRI STYLE!!!!!!!!!!!!11111111111111111


	12. Chapter 12

_** Chapuer 12 ** _

_** (an ma mum foond the fanfik im riting and she sed i had too stap riting sexi bits cuz im 2 yung. she alsoo sed shes woried abot ma edgacasion. i dont now why! she nows i go to shcool!!!) ** _

HAiry style stared to sing tha bost song eva! chongin the lirics and sayin dat i wuz da beast gril eva!!!!

"I love u sooo mush bognid xx" dung his sexy uk acsent. but he pooled of his diquesse!! HAIRY SYLE WAS ACTULLY SYNCA CRONE!!!!111 "a stil lov u evan if i am rebod!" Sad the wered gammoker!

"goo awrah now u complat pevry werdepo!!! " i screned . i kiled him woth my wolverin hands.

"com on pewee" i sed. i led petea to the CAKE were katnib washed off the fire in tha moovie.

"les wash ouorselfs toghter ;))" Penta sed with his sexay words. we underdressed and penta wa s supre sexu.

"i can t belive thet hairy stle wuz synca..." isaed sady...

"i kno. but at lest u kild him." seid peta. just then peta kisssed me!111 i herd cring. i looced arond and gale wuz cring lent up on a tree...


	13. Chapter 13

Chanter 13  
(an lol ma mum doosent now im up thus kate. its like 12)

SUDENLY PENA JUPED UP AND SPIRNTED TOORDS GALEE!!!!!11 penta stabed gale with a sliver bulret! galle esxplosion into a melon pices...  
"U BASTARD!!11" I YELLEd . i ran into a tree and cred... sudley a voice sed  
"attention tributes dere will be a 1d concrt at the corncopa tommorrow !!11" i wus intantly chered up!!11  
"dogbliss? Do u wanna go to th 1d contort with me?" sed SNCYA CRONE!!!1111  
"NO I DO NOT U PERVY WEEWEEDO!!!" I YElld!!11 i kiled him with my eolverin hands.


	14. Chapter 14

Chappter 14 .

 

(an omg i thik this is da laytest ive eva bean up!!! lol ma mum doosnt now!!!)

i was sooo exited for the 1d contret!!11 i pot on a 1d outfat and sudnlu.... CATO CAME OUT FORM BEIND A TRE!!!!1111 he was wereing a 1d outfat alsoo.

"dogwid? do u want to com to the contret w/ me?" he askd

"NO YOU WERDO IM GONG WITH PEETEE!" i screend

"oh.... :'(" he ran on to thn lake and impauled himdelf on a sord and he droned... SUDLY HARRY POTER AND DUDLY APREARED OUT OF TH LAKE!!!!!111

"hay im hairy" say harry

"ONG HARY I LOVE YOU ALMAST AS MUSH AS I LOVE HRY SYLES!!" i screend

"kool" he say

"do u want to walk me to the 1d cocret" eksed.

"Yes" he sed so we both walk over to th kanyecopa. pete gut jewllos and beet hary up. "ow you have splanched me" say hary. i looced down and harys wuz gone. JUST DEN HAY STYLE CAME ON STAG!!!

"can dogwis pleese cum on stag?" sed HARY SYLE!!!!!!


	15. Chapter 15

chapter 15

(an lol sory 4 nit postin. Ps sory i kiled of galee.... but peetee is kust so mush more hawt!!!!)

i spranted on to the stag w/ hary syle. he gut down on his nees and sed

"kylee WILLL U MARY MEEEEE???"

"OMH" i squelled "YES!!!11" then haru puled of his wig amd so did evryone els on stag... it was SYNCA CRONE AND STANLY TUSHY!!!!111

"finly were in gaged! i luv u dogpiss xx"

"i dont want to mary u tho!!!! UR A COMPLET PERVY WEREDO AND UR BERD IS SOOOOOOO SHIT!!!"

"its to late bish!! U ALREDDY SED YED!!" SYNCA SED

"NOOOOOOOOOO" i yelled as i kiled him w/ ma wolvrig hans al the trubutes claped!

"Weel dome dogmist!!1" yeled tha trubutes!!!1


	16. Chapter 16

chayter 16

(an ma mum looxed at ma fanfix agan and she fond ut i stay ip layte ritting thes... she says i cant rit it eny more if i doo naty fings agan.)

 

i jamped in too peetees arms sad.

"why cant i met him 4 reel?????" i cri

"der der dognips" whispee galees spirt. penta climed a tre and put me in it. i feel aspeep sad. wen i wook up.... FIREEEE!!!!!!!1111

"owch im meltin" i say. i ran to tha kake and weshed of the fir. sudly pech from distract 10 aproced me.

"wasusp dogpit? Culd i plz get a ottograf?" she sed.

"sure!" i sed getin my wolfirein hand out in pen mode. BUT ACIDENTY BLAD MOD AND I STABED HER!!!!!!!!11111 she ded.

"whopsis!" i giggled. i swam around in th 1D like oll day w/ ma 1d pol floty w/ harry on it


	17. Chapter 17

chapyer 17

(an lol im nut guna put how layte it is su ma mum cant tel me of)

afta a bout 10 mins of swammin.... MY 1D POOL FLOTY BUST IN TO FLAMS!!! AND AL OF A SUDLY.... SHARK!!!!!!! the sark stared chompin at me and gut ma leg!!!

"i got u now dogwid!!" sed da sahrk!

"nooooo get of!" i scremd as it bit ma leg!

"no i wont untol u mary me! and u wil!!!!11" screm the sark

"wate dat sunds familyer... STIYCA CRONE?????" i yeled. stika tok of his WIG AND FAKE FISH LUNGS!!!!!!11

"yep its me and im neva lettin gooooo!!1" shout sharka crone! he woldnt leg (lol cuz he had my leg) go!! i tought hard. i culnt get ma wolfyrin handz out cuz u cant wen a shrk is mastakatin (thx 4 the good word yaylor) ur leg. SO I GOT OUT MA WILVERIN HANS AND KILED SYNA!!!!11

"Y dogwis? i did this cuz i luv u...." he sed as he dyed. i ran bak to ma 1d tre house that gal and peewee bilt me and i feel aspeep on tha 1d bed.


	18. Chapter 18

Chatter 18

(an omg i hope 1 day i get 2 meat hairy syles... i just luv him so mush it makes mee wannu cri! xd)

i wook up and it wuz relly dark. sum1 wus in tha tre huos with me. IT WAS FUXFACE!!!! i petendeded to be asplep. she was crepin round and takin pic of me selping (i looced asplep but i was pretening) with her shitti camra!! sudly i jumed up!

"WAT R U DOING?!?!,!??,?,),??," i scrnd

"im takin pics of u to blakmale u for revange!!" she sed back

"wht hav i done too u??!?" i scremd

"u dint giv me a ottograf!!! and niw im gona tel evry 1 ur a bich!" she sed as she aparted like in hary parter.

"ILL GET U ONE DAY FUCFACE!!!!!!111" i screend. just then peetee wlked in. he sed

"wats rong dognid? WHATS THAT ON UR FOUR HED????" i looced in the miror and ritten on my hed wos the word- i hate 1d

"BUT I DONT!!!!!11" i screm. me and peetee feel asplep angry (WE DINT DO IT OR ANYTIN MUM).


	19. Chapter 19

**chapt 19**

**(an omg cant wayte 4 the wekend!!!! omg 47 peeeps have sen my fandic!!! i hop u guis lik it!!!)**

**i git out of th tre hous and wet to the cornrcopa and mad mysf sone 1d food w/ harys face on it. petar came ovr and we both smocked sigaretts and did durgs cuz dats kool.**

**"NO! dont do droogs its bad 4 u!!" shot cladius. but we dint lissen cuz hes nut as kewl as us. SUDLY ALL RHE TRUBTOTS WERE ROUND US LIKE WEN YOU OPAN A PACK OS GUM AT SKOOL**

**"gives durgs dogioss" sad all da tributs!**

**"no cuz der peewees durgs!!11" i squench**

**"oh tanks a lot dogspiss now im gona get in to tribble!!!11" peewee sed as he ran of cring. al the turbutes fowlered him xept for fuxface. she wuz starimg at me and laffin.**

**"wat u laffin at bich?!?" i scarmed.**

**"i planed durgs on u so u'd get in to trubble! but now peetee is in trubble! HAHAHAHAHQHAHQHQHQIEIWJAHHAHHAHA!!!!!!!!111" she skwAked**

**"but y?" i sweeld. just then she tuned her face in to a wolf!!!!!!11**

**"becuz ima evil werewolf and u dint give me a ottograff! now i hate u! and were gona hav a figt at midnit tomoro!!!" she ran of in to tha wuds.**


	20. Chapter 20

**chayer 20**

 

just them i gut lods of spencers (cuz thy all luv me more than katnib. she onlly gut 1) ful of thigs that wuld help me in tha figt. i gut a 1d sord and lods of ray guns 4 shoting at fuxface with. and th crepy werwolf teecher from hary porter cam down ina parashut.

"hay dognic. im a hug fan" sed rimmus

"yeh me to. will u mary me?" sed SYNCA CRONE he wuz standin behind rimus!!!!!11111

"NOO ILL NEVR MARY YOU JUST TAKE NOOOOO FOR A AWNSER!!!!!" i screned as i kiled hem w/ my wolferin hans

"kool" sed rimmus sudly peetee ran up and i told hem abbot fuxfac and intraducked hem to rimmer.

"but were gona hafe to ger sone sliver to kil her with!!!!!" shooted peter.

"one min let me cal dambledoor" sed rummis he gut out his 1d fone and diled th numba.

"wasup dambledo. i ned a sliver bulret to kil a awwfull werwolf with." he hund up and old us he wus sendin sumtin. just thn the sortin hat feel oout of tha sky!!!!!111 it laned on petees hed and sed

"griffinBLUGHEEER" as it pucked the sliver bulrt up.

"ew i " sed piking it up. just den the canon went of!! i had a idea!!!!


	21. Chapter 21

chappy 21

**(an lol im guna rite nauty bits amd ma mum cant stopme!!!!)**

"if we put the sliver buret in the canon we can kil fuxfcae wit the canon!!" i squelld

"BEAST IEDA EVAR DOGWISH!!!!" shot peta and rimmus. penta is soooo sexi. just den we ran in to the cortcopa and we tok of our clove and did it to every 1d song evar on tha 1d bed (fcuk u mum! im gona rite s-e-x seens and u cant stop me)!!11 afta wed fineshed we went ootside and rommus was settin up the canon on top of the cornetcopa for midnit.

"ATTANTION TRUBUTES!!!!! THEIR WELL BE A FIGT BETWEN DOGGIES AND FUKFACE AT MIDNIT!!! PERSANELLY IM ON DOGWISSS SIDE." Sed golem

"me to." sed all da tribites. JUST DEN A MASSIVE HOLE OPNED UP AND EVRY TIBRUTES FELL IN TO IN TO IT AND DED (xept for me rimmus peetee and fuxface).

"wat do we do now????" i screen

"we wate fir midnite." sed rimmus and petee in onion.


	22. Chapter 22

chapta 22

(an omg chap 23 is dhe lasssst chapta!!!! im guna supride u guus and post 2 at onec!!)

sundely it wuz midnite!!11 FUXFAC APRATED A FEW FEETS AWAY FORM ME!!!!!!!!!11

"hi i am here now." she sayd evvilly. SHE HAD ARMR ON SO WE CULDNT FIR THE BULRT AT HER!!!

"BUT HOW DO WE GET THE RID OF THE ARMR?????" scren peetee

"xtravaganza!!!11" shooted HARY POTTTTTTER!!! the spel melted fuxfaces amor of!!!!

"NOOOOOOO!!!11" she sed runin at hary!!!!

"oh no not hairy!! i squench. but it wus to layte. she had allreedy cut hary up w/ her wolfyrine hans...

"FIR THE CANON RIMMUS!!!1" i cred. rimmus lit tha fus of the canon on top of the cornycopa but dthe canon dint fire?!?!?

"OH NO IS IT JAM!!!??!111" peewee ask rimmer

"yep... ill ned a plonger or sumthin to dis jam it." rimmus sed. JUST DEN FUXFAC STATED TO SLAHS AT ME W/ HER SOLD SLIVER WOLFIRIM HANS!!1!!1!1! JUST THEN A SPENCER PARASHUT HIT HER AND SHE FEEL OVER!!! IN THE PAPASHUT WAS........ a plonger!!!11 i joomped on top of of the conrycopa and handed rimmus the plonger. he stared to plong the canon and al the jam feel oout. and al of a sudnly.... BANG!!!!!1111


	23. Chapter 23

chatter 23

(an ma mum says i cant rite any mor fanfacs now i finnishd this on she ses im nit old enof... I relly had lods of fuun ritin this thouh!!!)

fuxface was deed.

"DOGNAD KYLEE CRISAL EVAGREEN AND PETA MILARK HAS WON DA HINGA GAMES!!" sout clawdius. JUST THEN GUESS WHAT. A HOVVVER CARFT CAM AND TOK US AWAY!!!111

"ZOMGZ I CAMT BELIVE UVE WON!!!!11" sad effy

"weel done guyz" sad hambig.

"ta" i sed scrylly. just then hamyis ran to tha batrom. "

did hamyis just po hes plants?" say peewe

"yes hes scraed of me" i gigled. we laned in the capitol.

"com on the pedestrain wants to see u!!" sayed effin. we warked up to snowys thrown.

"congrdjulatons! guyz u won!" he sed with his sexay lundon axent. he pud a sined 1d croun on ma hed."ive got a seecret" he wisped in ma ear. he puled of his wig"IM ACULLY SYNCA CRONE!!!!!1111"

"NOOOOOO" i screend

"lol jk im relly herry styles!" he sed pulin of anutha wig"wil u mary me gognid?"

"YES!!!!!!!" I scrend. the engd


End file.
